


Даэдрические перашки

by Aldariel, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Трэш, угар и даэдрические шалости.
Series: Челлендж от DG 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Даэдрические перашки

сбежал к хирсину как то барбас  
а вот вернулся не один  
и вайл никак не мог пристроить  
его одиннадцать щенят

сцепился молаг с малакатом  
боэта трескает попкорн  
кто жаба здесь а кто гадюка  
пусть каждый выбирает сам

азуру бросил шеогорат  
она жрет торты и вино  
и от отчаянья заводит  
еще пятнадцать тыщ котов

не вынес шеогорот щастья  
и выкинул его в кусты  
кусты вползли на поле битвы  
и съели заживо коня

бросает молаг пятый якорь  
пристыковал себя на нирн  
теперь вивек от алиментов  
ты не отвертишься никак

мои глаза немного выше  
ноктюрнал альтмерам твердит  
сама втихую пиздит башню  
и тут же прячет под подол

мефала говорит что нити  
ей как то подарил сангвин  
стесняется ведь паутину  
все пауки плетут из жо

брат мартин под просторной рясой  
не спрячет то что приобрел  
на сангвинической тусовке  
семнадцать лишних килограмм

не очень любят периайта  
ни в тамриэле ни у нас  
а в этот год он поднапрягся  
и всю планету отлюбил


End file.
